Total Drama Fans vs Favorites Presents: The Winter Wasteland Episode 8 Transcript
4:07 Heozaki -Start- (Chris) Last time on The Winter Wasteland, the contestants had to construct their own snowmen and go through a series of obstacles to test their creation's strength. At the end of the day, Demika won while Leshawna was sent home because of injuries she sustained during the challenge. With 4 Left *Pictures of Amy, Demika, Hayley and Gwen* Who will have another chance at the million? And who will be sent home via chilling defeat? Find out this time on Total Drama: The Winter Wasteland! *The girls are talking* 4:07 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) FINAL 4 FTW. This is SO hot. * 4:07 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) *puttong on eyeliner* So we vote Gwen...and is witches are final three.. 4:07 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Hi. 4:07 XxLucinaFTWxX (demika) Conf:Me,amy, and hayley R tight togther, gwen is the only outsider 4:07 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Correct. >:) 4:07 JamaicanJaclyn Putting 4:08 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) yes Gurl yes 4:08 Heozaki *TV turns on* 4:08 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) She has no place here. Nobody's going to protect her 4:08 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) By the way.. *smirks and pulls out Gwen's diary* I've had this for a while. (amy) But the pages are gone, because, ya' know. 4:08 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) Conf:me and hayley has been together since day 1, I would love to go to the end with her 4:08 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *walks in cabin* Hi 4:08 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *hides it* 4:08 Heozaki (chris) Ahoy, tally wackers! It's cap'in Chris here! 4:08 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) HU. *HI. HU HU HU UH UH 4:08 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) HU 4:08 Chwiis 2.0 AIDS 4:08 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) *turns off TV* 4:08 Chwiis 2.0 @Heo 4:09 XxLucinaFTWxX chwiis fuck you u missed my RP 4:09 Heozaki *turns on TV again* 4:09 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *breaks the TV* DIE BITCH 4:09 Heozaki (chris) ReallY? 4:09 XxLucinaFTWxX both TOm and YOLo R still in tho 4:09 Heozaki (chris) I recorded that all day yesterday! 4:09 Chwiis 2.0 u said it was monday douche 4:09 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Eatibf watermallon* 4:09 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) Nobody really cares 4:09 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) I need some hot chetto puffs 4:09 Chwiis 2.0 fuking link me the date next time 4:10 JamaicanJaclyn i subbed Yolo 4:10 XxLucinaFTWxX RJ Subed dave yolo 4:10 Heozaki (chris) Your challenge today is to go to the treasure-filled island from last season and retrieve a glowing blue gem. 4:10 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) Can you get on with the challenge already? You're so annoying 4:10 XxLucinaFTWxX TOm was sent to Ei and found an idol 4:10 Chwiis 2.0 tres sexy 4:10 Heozaki (chris) The catch is: there are only 2. 4:10 JRO123 aqua resent 4:11 XxLucinaFTWxX Who is fallinginriver 4:11 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) Shut up Chris 4:11 Heozaki (chris) Whoever brings back the gems to me will get into the final 2 4:11 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) and the two who grabs them R the final 2? 4:11 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *whispers to Demika* Remember what I told you. Amy told me to vote you. 4:11 Heozaki (chris) The two who don't will be sent home. 4:11 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) Conf:This twist fucks me over, I was a lock for the f3 it it was just a vote 4:11 Heozaki (chris) Before you guys start the challenge 4:11 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) okay gwen 4:12 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *smiling* So I guess you guys can't vote me off 4:12 XxLucinaFTWxX i hope for s hayley vs gwen f2 4:12 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) Your plans ruined, huh? 4:12 Heozaki (chris) I would wear a jacket or something; our thermometers can't even detect how cold this place is 4:12 XxLucinaFTWxX *a 4:12 JRO123 amy should win 4:12 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *puts on a jacket* what hte ufck (Amy) this is ugly (Amy) as shit (Amy) kill urself McLean 4:12 Heozaki *a freezing breeze goes through the door* 4:12 JRO123 aqua did u get it the 3rd time i resent aka just now 4:12 Heozaki (chris) Brrr.... 4:12 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *puts it on* no JRO 4:12 JRO123 OMG 4:13 Heozaki (chris) You may start.... (chris) NOW! 4:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs to the island* 4:13 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *looks for gem* 1 4:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) omg 4:13 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *looks for gem* 2 (Gwen) *looks for gem* 3 4:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) this is fug 4:13 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *looks for gem* 4 4:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *searches the island* 4:13 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *looks for gem* 5 (Gwen) *looks for gem* 6 4:13 JRO123 lmao godding fest 4:13 Heozaki Guys 4:13 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *looks for gem* 7 (Gwen) *looks for gem* 8 4:13 Heozaki Sail to the island of forgotten treasures, go after the glowing blue gem 4:13 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *looks for gem* 9 4:13 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Finds gem* 4:13 JamaicanJaclyn shit up 4:13 Heozaki SAIL 4:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *gets on a boat* (amy) *paddles* (amy) my ass hurts (amy) ouch 4:14 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) (Hayley) *finds gem 4:14 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Sails 1* 4:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) moans 4:14 Heozaki (chris) The water's freezing ain't it? 4:14 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) (Hayley) *become f2* 4:14 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Sails 2* 4:14 Heozaki (chris) Good luck *laughs* 4:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *curls up in a ball and paddles more* 4:14 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Sails 3* 4:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *paddles faster* likes the pizza 4:14 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *sails* 1 (Gwen) *sails* 2 (Gwen) *sails* 3 4:14 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Floats on leshawna 's died body* 4:14 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *sails* 4 (Gwen) *sails* 5 4:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *paddles* omg its right here die bitch 4:14 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) she ried for sth 4:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *arrives* 4:14 Teamdarkfan4 Bill Cosby : *chasing after them* 4:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Queen bee 4:15 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Arrives* 4:15 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ok so like 4:15 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) *paddling* I can't do this! I'm GONE! 4:15 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) this island is UGLY (amy) where do i look 4:15 Rocky LXIX lol Dark 4:15 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *searches around* JRO123 has left the building. JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 4:15 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Runs into fave* 4:15 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) This is way too exhausting for my arms. I can't do this. 4:15 Heozaki (chris) As you can see, you must go down the cave...to the bottom of it 4:15 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs through the cave* Hi 4:15 Heozaki (chris) There may or may not be dangerous creatures in there 4:15 XxLucinaFTWxX (demika) *Cilbs down cave 1* 4:15 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *runs in cave with Demika* Lets work together 4:15 Heozaki *bats attack Amy* 4:15 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) WHAT 4:15 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) *exhaustedly crawls in cave* Leave me behind! 4:16 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *uses leshawna 's died body as a shiled* 4:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *murder the bats* (amy) *runs ahead of Demika and Gwen and knocks them down* die whores (amy) i am good 4:16 Chwiis 2.0 haha fiz ur died in hnh 4:16 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) k w/e 4:16 Heozaki *water drops begin to hit the contestants* 4:16 JRO123 aqua u still get none of my shit 4:16 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) *walking* 4:16 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *throws Leshawna at amy* 4:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *kills LeShawna * 4:16 JRO123 I'm about to literally stab myself in the eye w/ a pencil 4:16 JamaicanJaclyn JRO people ignore your PMs for a reason 4:16 Heozaki Guys... .-. 4:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *puts the hood on from her jacket* 4:16 JRO123 i have a question for him slut 4:16 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *notices them arguing and runs* 4:16 JRO123 @ rj 4:16 XxLucinaFTWxX (leshawna) *Curshes amy* 4:17 JamaicanJaclyn JRO you aren't Chanel 6 4:17 Heozaki Leshawna is gone @Fiz 4:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs faster* HOW DO I KNOW WHEN I GET THERE (amy) UGH 4:17 JamaicanJaclyn Leshawna 4:17 Heozaki *drops begin to grow* 4:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) . 4:17 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Looks for gem* 4:17 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) CONF: I have been on the bottom this entire game.'im not losing to a couple of bats. This is my fight song. (Gwen) *running* DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 4:17 Heozaki (chris) Did I tell them that this cave may be falling apart? *chuckles* 4:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs 4:17 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) *catches up to Demika* Hi! (Hayley) Let's sabotage Amy and Gwen. 4:18 Heozaki *bugs crawl up onto Hayley and Demika* 4:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) lol! 4:18 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) AHHH! 4:18 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) Hi let be the f2 4:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *arrives at the end of the cave* 4:18 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) HELP 4:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) come here you ufckuh bitch @blue gem 4:18 JRO123 amy qween 4:18 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Shits on bugs* 4:18 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *arrives at end of cave and pushes Amy out of the way* 4:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs Gwen and knocks her down* 4:18 JRO123 hope nobody creams 4:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *notices the gem* QUEEN BEE JRO 123 has been kicked by Teamdarkfan4 . 4:18 JRO123 @ cave 4:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *creams in cave* JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 4:18 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *pulle Amy by her half into mud* 4:18 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Arrived at end and grabs gem* 4:18 Heozaki *growls are heard* 4:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *pushes Gwen down* 4:18 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *grabs gem* 4:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs a gem* (amy) *runs* 4:19 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *runs* 4:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs beside of Gwen* (amy) ok listen to me right now 4:19 Heozaki *wolves stop the contestants* 4:19 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) *touching herself* 4:19 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) bye bitches *Runs out 4:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) we can make this easy and work together 4:19 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *runs out* 4:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (ugh rip queen amy xoxo rip) 4:19 Heozaki JFC 4:19 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *runs* 1 (Gwen) *runs* 2 (Gwen) *runs* 3 (Gwen) *runs* 4 (Gwen) *runs* 5 JamaicanJaclyn has been kicked by Heozaki . 4:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *kicks the wolves* (amy) DIE DIE DIE 4:19 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Feds hayley to wolfs and runs out of cave 4:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *knocks them out of the way and runs out* JamaicanJaclyn has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 4:19 Heozaki *wolves bite Demika* 4:20 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) I have my gem 4:20 XxAquaInfinityxX do we sail back or? 4:20 Heozaki Mhm 4:20 Rocky LXIX Woah 4:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *gets on her boat and paddles back* 4:20 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Bleeding* ah fuck 4:20 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *gets on boat and paddles quickly* 4:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) (lol) (amy) so long bitches! 4:20 Rocky LXIX why does everyone keep healing Dubya in Presidents HnH? lmao 4:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *paddles* 4:20 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) HELP BATS ARE ARTACKING ME 4:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *paddles faster* GWEN 4:20 Heozaki (chris) Amy and Gwen have the gems! 4:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) LET ME WIN 4:20 XxLucinaFTWxX (demika) *Fets on boat and sails back 4:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *paddles* 4:20 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) No! 4:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *paddles quickly* 4:20 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Paddles 1 4:20 Rocky LXIX JRO 4:20 XxLucinaFTWxX No 4:20 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) I worked too hard *paddles exhaustedly* 4:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *hops out and runs to Chris* I HAVE IT 4:20 Rocky LXIX Im not gonna read your PM 4:20 XxLucinaFTWxX bitch i grabed it 4:20 JRO123 yo 4:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) LET ME IN F2 4:21 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *geys to hris* gets to chris 4:21 JRO123 nah its just (cybersubzero) @ pm 4:21 Heozaki Yo Calm down 4:21 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) Hi 4:21 Heozaki Not that fast 4:21 JamaicanJaclyn Stfu 4:21 XxAquaInfinityxX wtf uh ugh 4:21 Heozaki *wind storm picks up* 4:21 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *paddles* 4:21 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Snacks amy and grabs her gem 4:21 JamaicanJaclyn Challenges are the worst part of rps stop being a slut 4:21 XxAquaInfinityxX wtf is he allowed to do that @taking the gem 4:21 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *paddling* 4:21 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *paddles* 4:21 Heozaki Fiz didn't take anything 4:21 JRO123 i mean not on a boat lmao 4:21 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Throws amy off of boat 4:21 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *paddles faster* 4:21 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) *grabs Amy and throws her in water and drowns her* 4:21 JRO123 @ smacking amy from another boat* 4:21 Heozaki (chris) Waters are frozen! 4:21 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) DIE um 4:22 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Runs on frozen lake 4:22 JRO123 wait if its frozen how tf does a boat go 4:22 XxAquaInfinityxX well idk what to do now . 4:22 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) *presses a rock against her eyeballs* 4:22 Heozaki (chris) So you'll have to run to me on slippery ice* 4:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *paddles* (?) 4:22 Chwiis 2.0 (trent) esses 4:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ugh whatever. *hops out of the boat and runs* 4:22 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *gets on stomach and slides* 4:22 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Kills hayley,ANTM and gwen 4:22 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *sliding* 4:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *notices Gwen and does the same* (amy) LOL! 4:22 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) *returns to Chris* Hi 4:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) eww my clothes are wet now (amy) *gets to Chris* hi 4:22 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Slides to chris 4:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) i am in f2 (amy) hot (amy) queen bee 4:23 Heozaki (chris) Gwen and Demika win! 4:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) YAS QUEEN 4:23 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) *crying* 4:23 XxAquaInfinityxX oh what wtf Amy got here before Demika 4:23 Heozaki *Amy 4:23 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Omg yay 4:23 Heozaki Lmao My bad 4:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) eww my clothes are wet now (amy) *gets to Chris* hi 5:22 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) *Slides to chris o 4:23 JRO123 amy will win 4:23 XxLucinaFTWxX Bitch just make it a vote 4:23 Heozaki (chris) Demika and Gwen 4:23 XxLucinaFTWxX stop rigging 4:23 JRO123 amy will slaughter them all 4:23 JamaicanJaclyn (Hayley) D...D...Demika we failed :( 4:23 JRO123 *Amy 4:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) lol um 4:23 Heozaki (chris) Demika and Hayley 4:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) so you wanted me out (amy) k nice to know 4:24 Heozaki (chris) Your ride is right here 4:24 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) Congrats on F2 Amy 4:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Thx (amy) i am hot (amy) xoxo 4:24 XxLucinaFTWxX (Demika) ride to the finale 4:24 JamaicanJaclyn (hayley) *crying* I'm not leaving! *runs off* 4:24 Heozaki (chris) *stomps on ice and Demika/Hayley float away* 4:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *cackles* 4:24 JRO123 best elim Chwiis 2.0 has left the building. 4:24 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) Vets ftw 4:24 JRO123 legit thats gr8 no sarcasm 4:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) omg all vet F2 JRO 123 has been kicked by Teamdarkfan4 . JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 4:25 Teamdarkfan4 ssssshhhhhhhh 4:25 JRO123 dark i swear one of these days POW right in the kisser 4:25 JamaicanJaclyn (Gwen) Amy I may be all happy since I'm in the final two, But I'm not going to be nicer to you because you put me through hell 4:25 Heozaki (chris) 2 gone, 2 to go! Who will win the million dollars? Find out on the Grand Finale of..... 4:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I knew I was getting F2 from the start i mean OBVIOUSLY, who else? I just didn't expect to be by GWEN of all people. 4:25 Teamdarkfan4 k 4:25 Heozaki (Chris) TOTAL (Chris) DRAMA (Chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND?! -End-